


Notes

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Testing a few lines.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 12/What to Say when You Talk to Yourself

"No, no... needs more..." Owain shook his head and flipped to the next page of his notes. Frowning, he tried a few lines with different sorts of deliveries but they all felt wrong. Maybe they still needed some work... 

Four pages later, he'd found a few inspired phrases to add to his repertoire and one that got quickly crossed out before both his mother _and_ Aunt Maribelle washed his mouth out with soap. It seemed okay on paper, but saying it out loud? 

No, no, he knew better. 

But... Owain wondered as he looked at his notebook, did anybody else?


End file.
